thevampirediariesfanfictionpagefandomcom-20200215-history
Undead
NEW ORLEANS STREETS (Elena and Caroline walk down the streets, A car stops by them. Elena looks as does Caroline, Damon steps out the car.) ELENA: smiles What are you doing here? (Damon smiles with winking at her) CAROLINE: Look we don't have time for you two to go all James Bond. Elena Lets go in here. (Caroline grabs Elena's arm and walks into the shop, leaving Damon swooping his eyes around girls walking past, Damon's phone rings, He takes it out of his pocket and answers it) DAMON: the phone Hello. KATHERINE: Hello Damon. (Damon turns his head as he looks around for Katherine as she might be somewhere close) DAMON: Oh look, poor Katherine looking for someone to give her a pitty talk, after years of you being a sad old bitch. smiles KATHERINE: Hmmmm....She told you! DAMON: smiles Yes she did! KATHERINE: Looks like me and you are on then giggles. DAMON: I'm ignoring that (winks at woman walking past.) (Camera pans to a phone booth inside a Diner, Katherine stands inside holding a phone box phone to her ear.) DINER ''' KATHERINE: I've heard that Silas has risen. smiles DAMON: Old news. KATHERINE: (looking at woman): What ever Damon. (Katherine hangs the phone up to the phone holder and exits the phone box, she heads for the front doors and....) ????? (womans voice): Katherine! (Katherine turns around and walks to the table and sits down facing the woman.) KATHERINE: How do you know my name? (The woman looks at Katherine, with a no kidden face.) ?????:New Orleans people talk Katherine even vampires. (The Woman lits of her seat, but Katherine stands up and stops her.) ?????: I know your a human and what you don't know is i'm a vampire, a strong one. (the woman grabs Katherine's arm, Katherine flinches as the woman squeeses but the woman won't let go.) KATHERINE: (in pain) Please just...Just let go. (Katherine's face turns blank, The woman pushes Katherine back onto the seat, the woman sits back down.) ?????: (smiles) I can lie as well Katherine, (stops smiling) my name is Nadia. Katherine (smiles to over shock): OK..Nadia, may i know what the hell your doing here....(she looks at Nadia deeply.) (Nadia smiles.) '''INSIDE A SHOP (Elena walks down the illes and picks up a dvd) ELENA: Caroline I'm going to look in the other shops ok. CAROLINE: Yes i'll me you there. (smiles) (Elena walks out the shop and walks down the road. Then She sees Katherine walking out the Diner, walking the oppisite way of her. Elena Vamp-speeds to her and grabs her arm, She turns around. Katherine fliches in terror as she sees Elena) KATHERINE: Elena! hidden fear in her eyes ELENA: Hello Katherine smiles. CARD BACK TO SCENE - SIDEWALK (Katherine stands looking into her eyes terrified, Elena smiles as she realizes that shes stronger than Katherine.) ELENA: Feel that? (Elena squeeses harder on her arm) ELENA: Thats pain. That's what i've been feeling everytime you put me in pain. smiles KATHERINE: Get off me (Katherine tries to pull away but Elena is just too strong) ELENA: No. (Elena lets go of her hand, Katherine rubs her hand she breaths heavily getting her breath back.) KATHERINE: Now...Where were we?. (smiles). ELENA: OK let's get something clear, i'm not going to help you. 1 get your vampirium back because it's worthless since i'm still going to be ten times strong and 2 i'm not going to let you rive in onto the Salvatores because thats what you do better isnt it Katherine, (looks at her in discust) evil slutty human worthless Katherine. (Katherine pauses and shows her delicate side as a tear shows in her eyes.) ELENA:smiles Oh whats wrong little Katherine, feeling alittle powerless. KATHERINE: (points to Elena -smiles) firstly i'm not aiming to get my vampirisum, secondly i'm just gunna love watching you turn into a hateful vampire that every slut wants to call there own. It's going to be fun watching you crumble when you realize Caroline hates you and Damon feels love for somone less (looks her up and down) slutty than you. (smiles) (Elena laughs and smiles.) ELENA: You do know you talk aload of noices now your human, because thats all you are right? a stupid human waiting for someone to end you. Because quite frankly everyone hates you. CAROLINE (from behind):Oh, your with loveless Katherine (smiles). (Katherine gives Caroline a sly look, Caroline smiles back.) CAROLINE: (to elena) why are you with her?. ELENA: Oh you tell her how much i hate her. (Caroline walks to Katherine.) CAROLINE: But..She must already know everyone hates her..(to elena) Right? ELENA: (looking at Katherine) right. (smiles) (Katherine turns around to walk; but stops and turns back to Elena and Caroline but; they've disappeared.) KATHERINE: (Under her breath) Really!! MYSTIC GRILL (The Grill is very empty, not much happening just Matt collecting in plates and drink cups, '''Jeremy sits at the table, he drinks a cola while reading a book of 'Vampire History','' '''Bonnie appears to him. She stands by the table.) BONNIE: I thought you didn't like reading Vampire book anymore since the town is flooded with them. JEREMY: It's not like i've got you to entertain me. BONNIE: (sarcastic) Wait am i here. (laughs). JEREMY: How am i going to tell elena BONNIE: Look you'll find a-way you always do (smiles.) (Matt walks over to Jeremy.)